Unfortunatley Bittersweet
by xxTwisted Dark Dreamsxx
Summary: I'm probably the worst shinobi in Konoha, so why was I sent on a mission by myself! I'm scrawny and weak! And...who's this blonde guy who looks like a chick? Why's he trying to blow me up? What are you to do when you're the weakest shinobi ever?


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

i'm sure that alot of HUGE Naruto fans have always asked themselves the same question a period of times:

"What if I were in Naruto?"

Here's the answer to my question.

But you guys will be pretty surprised at how I...describe myself, compared to how other people have. ;)

BTW, this was inspired a story called Butchery and Happiness. I love that story because the person's OC AIN'T A MARYSUE. Check out the story! it's by JACinthebox! Amazing story; it's hilarious.

* * *

Long, silky, and beautifully colored brown hair poured down from her head, barely brushing past her firm shoulders. She had the most dazzling aqua eyes, eyes that a person would simply melt if they dared look into them. Despite her young age, she had very curvasious hips and rather large breasts that were teasing her revealing shirt. She gave a huge smile, her perfectly perfect white teeth sparkling. With one hand on her hip, she held a confident, 'you can't mess with me' look, ready for the world and anything it threw at her.

Done daydreaming now?

Carefully and slowly, I cracked my eyes open.

Too see my reflection in the window of the shop I was currently standing in front of.

Holy crap did my daydream get out of hand.

Yes, I did have brown colored hair that poured down from my head, barely brushing past my shoulders. Yet, it was a really dull brown. No shine. No nothing. It was too thick for it's length, and it was freakishly unruly. Whenever I wet it -even it was only a little drop of water- it would go extremly poofy. My eyes were aqua, but not one of those really pretty aqua colored eyes you'd see.

They looked like my ireses threw up.

Then there's my body. For my age my breasts -I'm only 12 by the way- were...well, decent. Then the rest of my body. Puberty has been deciding to take it's sweet slow time with me.

Other than talking about just my body, I'm a shinobi. A chunin actually.

Which damn well surprises me cause I ain't the best chunin you'd ever come across.

I was incredibly slow. One of those people who when they first start running get a huge energy burst, but then needs to cool down for the rest of the run. Not to mention, I was weak. I looked like a damn Tim Burton charecter- incredbily skinny, sickly pale skin, dark rings under my eyes, and I rarely wear any colors. Which, was good I guess, because I didn't want to go around like Naruto. His outfit practically screams 'TARGET PRACTICE!'

Taking one more look at the window, I continued on my way to the Naruto's place. I was on his team, along with our overly perverted sensei Kakashi, the sometimes annoying but still nice pink-haired girl Sakura, and the guy who has a duck sitting on his head. Along my trail of thoughts, I found myself standing in front of Naruto's apartment. With a wide grin on my face, I knocked loudly on the door.

And waited.

And waited.

...And waited some more.

A tick appeared at the side of my head. Where the hell was he?

----

Sasuke clenched his teeth in order to keep himself calm. He tightened his fists until they bled. Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto sat around him, sharing the same expressions.

"Where the heck is that stupid Tim Burton charecter?!" duck butt hair suddenly screamed angrily, throwing his face upwards towards the sky.

---

I knocked one more time before sighing and admitting defeat towards the door. Sticking my boney hands into my jeans, I started off towards the streets. Maybe I should go to Tsunade-sama and ask her. We all probably had a meeting today and I forgot. I walked into the Hogake's...place and up the long flight of stairs. By the time I reached Tsunade's office, I was out of breath. I rose my white knuckles and tapped lightly at the door.

"Come in."

I hesitated, hearing Shizune's voice instead of Tsunade's. I didn't really know Shizune that well, but still, I went in.

Tsunade's assistant peered up at me as I was walking in the room. She was currently perched in the Hogake's seat, a pile of papers in her hands. Tonton the pig was lying down on the desk next the another huge pile of papers.

Seriously, who the hell has a PIG for a pet?

Shizune carefully studied me with her eyes. We haven't really met before, but still, the look she was giving me was also giving me the creeps. Sorry Shizu, I may be bi but I ain't that interested in ya. Finally, breaking the dead silence, Shizune ruffled the papers in her hands and cleared her throat.

"You're Michaela, right?"

I stiffened. OK, how does she know my name? I shuffled my feet onto the floor.

"Um yeah," I replied quietly.

"Great, I was waiting for you!"

That caught my interest. I watched as Shizune picked up a big bag from the floor, heaved it up upon her shoulders, scuffled over to me, then literally threw it onto my shouder, dislocating it. I stared up at her.

"We need you to take this to the Village Hidden in the Waterfall," Shizune explained, as if i was some...jounin or something. I gaped at her, too surprised to even let out a 'say wut?' . It came out more like a little squeak.

"Come on, you've got to get moving!" she pushed me out of the office in a rush. "Remember this is an urgent mission; stay safe and beware of any rouge shinobi out there!" With that she pushed my ass out the door and slammed it shut. I stood out in the hall with a stupid look on my face, trying to ignore the fact that I've got a million-pound bag over my shoulder. A...mission?

Waterfall?

Holy crap that's a hell away from here!

Not to mention it's kind of underwater which there is something I should mention...

I CAN'T SWIM!!

"OK, get a hold of yourself," I quietly murmurred, ignoring any stares from people passing by me. "This may be your first mission _alone _but you can do it. Even though it might take days to get there. And you have to swim to get to the village itself." I took a deep inhale. Exhale. Another inhale. Another exhale.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Holy crap hypervantilating now!

Letting myself calm down for a moment, I started my way back down the stairs, nearly falling from the weight on my back about a million times. Without thinking, I walked out of the building and towards Konoha's gates, my breath hitched in my throat and my heart also joining it. At least I don't have any heavy breasts weighing me down...just a million ton bag. What was in that bag anyway???

I looked back as I started to walk out of the gates, waving to those two wierdos who sit near the gate. Their names always escape me. Taking a deep breath, I started my way out of Konoha, determined to get this mission finished for Tsunade-sama. Nothing would scare me! I'm fearless! The allmighty Chunin! Nothing could ever keep me from being as a cool as a cucumber!

Holy crap what was that noise from those bushes?!

----

Shizune still sat down at the desk, a bored expression across her face. Nothing to do at all. Tonton was sleeping. Though something puzzled her to know end about the girl who she recently sent on that dangerous S ranked mission.

"She sure looks pretty short for a 18-year old!" Shizune muttered to herself, before straightening out the messy pile of papers.

* * *

Lawls. That actually descripes me perfectly. And yes people you now know my true name. It's Michaela :3 everything there fits me perfectly. Well...i hope you like it so far...comments please, no flames please. 


End file.
